


The Truth Will Make You a Rebel

by misura



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefly Verse, Gen, crossovering treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freedom of press and state secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth Will Make You a Rebel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lls_mutant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lls_mutant/gifts).



"Talk to me, CJ," he says, because he's always been a persistent bastard who doesn't know when to leave well enough alone. "Tell me what happened on Miranda."

"You don't want to know what happened on Miranda, Danny," she tells him, because he's not as tough as he thinks he is. "Heck, _I_ don't want to know what happened on Miranda." She does know now, of course.

_Not our fault,_ Josh'd said, which - fair enough. But then he'd said, _not our skeleton to throw out of the closet_ , which would be fair only if you consider the peace-through-ignorance of the living more important than the rights of the unquiet dead.

CJ's a press secretary; she knows there's some stuff you don't tell all the people in the 'verse, because all the people in the 'verse don't need to know everything. And she knows that it's not her call to make what gets told and what doesn't. That's what other people get paid for.

Still.

"All right, who'd you ask? Toby?" She's pretty sure Toby'd be shouting this thing from the rooftops if he knew. "Leo?" Leo ... not so much, perhaps.

"Josh," she says. She likes Josh. She _respects_ Josh, at those times when he's not acting like an ass. She doesn't owe Josh anything, though, least of all a lie. "I asked Josh."

"What'd he say?"

_He told me I didn't want to know. He was right._ "He told me that I could either get the answer to that question or keep my job, but not both."

"Huh." Danny looks surprised, as if it's news to him that Josh is in politics. "All right."

_No, it's not. This is not all right, Danny._ "So I quit my job. Say, your news agency wouldn't be hiring right now, would they?"

He licks his lips. It's the first time she's ever seen him nervous. "I ... I'd have to ask them. Can you - can you give me a few days?"

_I have an old friend,_ Josh'd told her, after. _Owns some worn-down ship, Firefly class. Barely legal cargoes. Happens to get here day after tomorrow. Nice guy, really. Always in need of some extra cash, won't ask too many questions. Tell him I sent you._

_And what might be the name of this paragon of virtue?_ she'd asked, after the two seconds it'd taken her to realize that yes, she'd just been told to get the hell out of Dodge if she wanted to keep breathing.

He'd written it down for her.

"You have 22 hours," she tells Danny. "Then I'm gone."


End file.
